A New Beginning
by Shaydie.Love
Summary: Shaydie Thompson has moved to a new town with her Aunt to get away from her past. But as she meets some boys at a new high school, will her past come back to haunt her? CastielxOCxNathaniel
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, so! I recently started playing MyCandyLove and oh. My. GOD. I love it! I still wonder why I always fall for the bad boys, oh Castiel how you remind me of Sasuke, you little moody ass. But I love both anyways 3 This story is about my own character, Shaydie, as she starts out at a new high schoo-Castiel: I am NOT a moody ass! Me:.. are you sure about that? Nathaniel: I'm pretty sure he is, Shaydie. Castiel: You shut up, ya pretty boy! Me: Now now boys, you're both hot 3 let's see who gets the girl in my story, eh? ;) Shaydie seems to be starting off well but will her hidden past come back to haunt her? Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOo

Shaydie Thompson woke up to find a room full of boxes. She frowned as it dawned on her that she had to start schooling today at a new high school. She got up, slipping on her fuzzy black slippers. She brushed through her pixie cut cherry red hair, putting in a set of small black hoop earrings. She put on some black eyeliner to make her emerald green eyes pop. She walked over to some suitcases to find her favorite black skinny jeans. She threw on a dark red and black tank top and her mini black leather jacket. She slid on her all black converse as she grabbed her bag. She looked in a big cage, smiling warmly as she leaned towards it.

"Good morning Binx!" she watched a little pure white ferret uncurl in its bed, yawning. She pet Binx, fed her, then ran downstairs.

"Auntie?" She looked around her the apartment and found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Shaydie,_

_ Had to rush to work, I'll be home late. I left $20 for if you'd like to go to the little market down the street after school for a snack. Have a great first day! Don't get lost at school today haha!  
Love you,_

_ Aunt Kori_

Shaydie smiled as she pocketed the money. She double checked that she had her phone, threw on her jacket, and shoulder bag; she put on her Ipod and walked out the doof. She locked the door, leaving for a quick walk to her new school.

OoOoOo

Shaydie looked around, seeing all the different groups made her feel kind of nervous. She didn't see her own type anywhere.

This town didn't seem to have a lot of emo rocker kids. She sighed as she heard some preppy bitches laughing as she walked by.

'Just because I have headphones in, doesn't mean I can't fucking hear you,' but she her thoughts were were interrupted as she walked into someone.

She looked up to find a boy with long, blood red hair and colf chocolate brown eyes with a scowl on his face.

"Watch it Princess," Shaydie glared at this.

"Make me," she put her hands on her hips. To her surprise, he smirked as he walked away. She shrugged it off and kept looking for the office as she heard the first bell ring.

'Great, oh well...' She sighed in relief as she finally found the main office. She walked in, explained she was a new student, and was sent to the principal's office. She sat there and looked up as an older, white haired woman walked in. The woman smiled at her as she sat at her desk.

"Welcome Mrs. Thompson, I hope you had no trouble finding my office," Shaydie laughed a little.

"Actually, I did, I'm bad at directions," she explaimed, rubbing her head out of embarrassment. Mrs. Bell chuckled slightly.

"Well, all your paperwork paperwork seems to be in order, but I'd still like you to go see Nathaniel. He's the student body president. And don't worry, he's right across the hall." Shaydie said her thanks and entered the hallway once again.

"Hey," Shaydie jumped slightly; she looked to her left to find who had talked to her. Her eyes widened as she saw the redhead from earlier. He smirked, making her blush slightly. "Miss me Princess?" he chuckled at her pout. "Calm down Princess, you're fine. Why are you out in the halls anyways?" She moved closer, leaning against the wall.

"I'm supposed to talk to some guy named Nathaniel," she noticed his slight smile turned into a scowl, "and uh, get directions for my classes and stuff..." She turned towards him. "What's wrong? And I just realized I don't know your name.." He turned to walk away. Pausing, he spoked with his back towards her.

"Castiel, my name is Castiel. And what's your name Princess?" All she could mutter before he left was her own name. She watched as he walked away.

'Castiel..? Hmm.. he's kind of cute. Defiantly interesting.' Shaydie turned, just about the grab the handle when suddenly, it opened infront of her quickly.

"Ah!" Shaydie jumped back, as did the blonde boy infront of her. "Oh! I'm sorry! Um, how may I help you?" he asked her. 'She's really pretty..'

"Um.. I'm looking for Nataniel?" she looked up at him shyly. 'he's cute. Kind of goody goody looking though.' He blushed slightly.

'She's looking for me?' He straightened his collar as he cleared his throat.

"Th-that's me. Are you miss Shaydie Thompson?" He asked while letting her in and grabbing her papers. He went through her schedule papers as she sat down.

"That's me!" He smiled, liking her enthusiasm.

"Well, I have your schedule and your school ID right here." He frowned slightly as he noticed she had only one class with him while she had four with that rebel boy, Castiel. He gave her the ID and the paper, showing her out as he remembered. "Oh! You also need to find a club to join, you'll have a week to choose so good luck! If you need anything, you can find me. But," he looked at his watch, "I need to go to a meeting right now, I'm sorry." He closed the door behind them.

:oh, okay, well thank you." Shaydie smiled, waving as he walked off. She looked down at her paper and stopped smiling. "Ugh.. now where is my fucking class?" she sighed, her head down in defeat.

45 minutes later

Shaydie found herself locked in a Janitor's closest. "Mother fucking door! Open!" Shaydie slammed on the door, leaning her head against it. "Way to go Shaydie.." She felt her fear rise, 'No! I need to control this..' She sat own, curling into the corner, 'this is too much like before.. I don't like it..' She started shaking as she tried to fight it as flashbacks started rushing through her head. 'No!' She grabbed her head, shaking more and more.

Flashlight:

"_**Daddy, stop! Please?" A little Shaydie with long black hair screamed as she was being dragged up the stairs by her hair.**_

"_**You've been a bad girl Shay, I think it's time for your closet again!" He threw her into the back room closet. Shaydie screamed as she banged on the door for hours until her throat was raw. She curled up into a ball in the corner of the closet, crying. She heard her father's truck leave the gravel driveway. She wished her mother hadn't died. She would let Shaydie out when her father wasn't home.**_

"_**Shay? Are you okay?" Shaydie looked up to see her older brother. She ran to him crying.**_

"Dillan! It hurts.." Shaydie whimpered as she curled up on her brother's lap on the bedroom floor. 

"_**I know Shay.. I'm so sorry.. I wish I could take you away from this horrid place.." He held her tightly, as if afraid she'd disappear if he lost contact. **_

"_**It's not your fault Dilly, we'll get away someday." Shaydie loved her older brother more than anyone in the world. He was a teenager; he could even go to school. Dillan looked down at his little 8 year old sister. He fought back tears, seeing all the cuts and bruises everywhere. He put a locket over her head, kissing her on the forehead. **_

_**They both jumped as they heard the old truck pull in. Shay ran back into the closet as Dillan started closing it.**_

"_**I love you Shay.. I'll always be with you.." Dillan's voice broke as he locked the door. Shay was confused why he would say this. She found out in the morning as she was woken up by police opening the closet door with flashlights. A neighbor had called after they saw her father stab Dillan repeatedly in the street. Dillan had called their aunt, telling her everything. She had jumped into her car to go get the kids but it was too late. Their father had heard him on the phone and chased him outside drunk. He died later that day.**_

Back in the Closet:

"Dillan.." Shaydie clutched the locket around her neck, being brought back to the present. She noticed her face was covered in tears. She heard nothing from the hallways. She looked at her phone and saw she had missed the whole day. She rubbed her face clean, got up and not even caring, she kicked the door open. They could send her a bill if they really wanted, she didn't give a fuck. She ran out of the school. She was in such a haste she didn't even notice she was being followed.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Okay, so that's the 1st chapter of my story :) please let me know what you think and I'll do the 2nd chapter as soon as I can!**

Castiel: (reading spoiler for chap 2) Whoa whoa whoa, what's with me being like a fuckin stalker?  
Me: (smacks him) Hey! Don't spoil stuff for the readers!

**Castiel: (mumbles rubbing his head)  
Nathaniel: (Snickers, ignoring Castiel's glar)  
Me: God I love you guys 333333  
Both: (Both blush slightly)  
Me: Heehehee**

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) I'm glad you enjoyed my 1st chapter and I hope you'll like the 2nd chapter :) Castiel: Yeah, nothing like making me act like a stalker.. Me: (smack!) stop doing spoilers D:c Castiel: OW! I was JUST saying.. Nathaniel: (snickers) Castiel: (glares) Me: Anyyyyyyywayyyyyys ^_^" read on and enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think :) thanks!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_She was is such a haste she didn't even notice she was being followed..._

Shaydie stopped running to rest a moment outside of the little shop near her apartment. She walked in, looking for her favorite soda and something to eat.

She found a 1 liter of Dr. Pepper and some chips. She was about to pay when she noticed some candy. She looked for some reeses then payed, happy with her findings. She payed and left with her stuff.

Just as she started walking, she got pulled into a small ally way. She was about to scream as she was pressed against the wall but then she say red hair and a smirk.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing so close to my house? One day and you already can't get enough of me?" Castiel winked at her and laughed as Shaydie sighed, shaking her head.

"If you MUST know, I live in the apartments down the street." Shaydie huffed, putting her hands on her tiny waist.

Castiel got a curious look on his face, momentarily reminding her of a puppy.

"You mean the light greyish blue ones?" Shaydie nodded slowly, jumping slightly as he laughed, "So we're neighbors!" Her eyes widened for what felt like the 20th time that day.

"Oh my GOD, really?" she facepalmed, making Castiel smirk.

"Yup," he started eyeing her bag of food, "so do you wanna walk together?" Shaydie shrugged, giving in. _He is cute.._ Shaydie thought to herself as she shared her snacks as Castiel explained about the school clubs.

"So, there's pretty much a club for everything. But they lie, you don't HAVE to join a club." Castiel exclaimed as he munched on her chips.

"Ooooooh, okay." Shaydie stopped infront of her front door, digging out her key as Castiel continued to eat her food.

"So you live next door eh?" Shaydie's forehead slammed into the door. Castiel flinched, looking at her wondering why he's with such an odd girl. _She's cute though.. and entertaining for sure. _He smiled as she looked over.

"Really?" Castiel pointed to the door next to hers. "That's my house. My parents work abroad a lot so they gave me an apartment to live in by myself. Well myself and Demon. You should come over and cook for me sometime," Castiel winked jokingly, "I know Demon wouldn't mind. "Demon?" Shaydie asked, "my dog."

Her eyes lit up, "you mean that cute dog I've seen out of my bedroom window?"

"In the back of the apartments?" she nodded, "Yeah that's him aha. He misses having real food. I don't cook much so he only gets his dry food. So he's upset with me." Castiel laughed in embarrassment.

"He's a really pretty dog!" Castiel smirked leaning towards her, smirking a little more as he noticed a blush on her face. "Well, maybe you can come see him sometime," and with that, he winked at her and walked into his own apartment.

Shaydie stepped into her own apartment, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "He's really cute.. but something about him reminds me of someone.. but who?" Shaydie was confused as she walked up the stairs. Just as she stepped into her room, a picture of a boy with that same smirk flashed in her head. A boy with cold ice blue eyes and jet black hair. She started to shake but shook her head around. "No, I won' be afraid of him anymore. He can't find me... Kaito.."

Shaydie shivered slightly as she thought about that pathetic excuse of a man as she changed into her pajamas: A tight white tank top and some short fuzzy booty shorts. She took off her bra before putting her tank top on and sighed, happy to feel less restricted. Her breasts were constantly outgrowing her bras and she just hasn't had time to go buy new ones seeing as she just moved into town.

She laid on her fuzzy zebra print bed, thinking over her whole day. It had been a LONG day. '_Stressful too..' _she thought as she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up a couple hours later, the smell of fried chicken filling her room. She walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, there you are Shay!" Aunt Kori smiled, as a sleepy Shaydie walked into the kitchenette. "Want some fried chicken? I also got mashed potatoes and gravy. Oh and some buttery biscuits!" Shaydie couldn't help but to smile at her aunt; she's always so happy.

Thanks auntie," Shaydie ate then went back to her room. She threw herself on her bed, sighing. Her mind wondered to the red headed boy who's room is most likely right behind her wall. She looked out threw her balcony, noticing it was starting to rain. She walked over, sliding the glass door open slowly. It was softly showering, almost a mist.

Shaydie slowly walked out on her balcony, closing her eyes as she let the rain fall on her. She loved the rain, always will. Her mind went to the blonde haired boy at school.

"He was really nice.. kinda cute too I guess.." Shaydie thought, wondering why Castiel didn't like him. "hmmm.. I miss Toya.. I should call him soon" she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone on the balcony next to her.

"Who's he, your boyfriend?" Castiel fought a scowl, laughing lightly as he saw the small green eyed girl in front of him jump as she twirled towards him. His eyes widened as he was now glad she couldn't see him well enough to see his face grow red. He could see her chest almost perfectly through her shirt.

"What, are you gonna stalk me now or something?" he had to cough to steady his voice, looking away from her chest, it being obvious she hasn't noticed she's wearing white.

"No, I always come out here when it's raining." He couldn't help stealing glances at her chest as she pouted at him. He could feel his jeans tightening around a certain area (Castiel: WTF? Don't make me a pervert! Me: Shut. UP! -drags Castiel back to the other room-)

"Oh.. Okay.." Shaydie blushed as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked away, feeling a warm feeling go through her stomach. _'He's really well built..' _Shaydie blushed more.

Castiel sighed. "You know, as much as I'm enjoying it, I hope you know you're shirt is transparent. He said with a wink and a smirk. Shaydie's eyes shot to her shirt, seeing her breasts clear as day. She screamed slightly and ran back in her room.

"Oh my god! I've never been so embarrassed!" Shaydie tried not to cry as she found a towel, dried off after changing and then got into bed. She buried her face in her pillows, still blushing furiously. She finally calmed down as she looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table. _'It's only 9:30pm?' _She threw her head back down just as her phone vibrated. "Ugh.." She had gotten a text, she noticed as she looked at her phone, but didn't recognize the number. She opened it, wincing slightly at the brightness of her phone.

_Hello Shay,  
I know your aunt tried to take you and hide you away from me, but don't worry my love, I'll be seeing you very soon. _

_ -You Know Who I Am_

Shaydie gasped, throwing her phone across the room. _'No.. He couldn't possibly have found me...' _She ran and locked her door and her balcony door then curled up in the corner of her bed, in the corner of her room. She balled up in her blankets like Binx when she's cold. Finally around 1:00am, she decided to take some of her old 'sleeping pills' and passed out.

**In the Apartment Next Door:**

Castiel sat on his couch, petting Demon as his mind was stuck on what he had saw earlier on the balcony...

"Damn, Demon I think I'm falling hard.. That girl took my breath away. " Demon just tilted his head, looking up at his master. Castiel sighed, "that body was fucking perfect," he groaned slightly as he felt his hard on throb slightly, "it won't go away. She's not just hot though.." '_only girl who's made my heart skip a beat while making it stop for a beat at the same time..' _

Castiel sighed, going up to his room, the one right on the other side of Shaydie's wall. He decided to go to bed. He crawled into his bed as Demon curled up at the bottom of Castiel's bed.

**Somewhere else in town:**

Nathaniel was sound asleep, thinking of the beautiful girl he had met that day. He had hoped earlier that day that he'd get to see her again soon. He was slightly worried when she didn't show up to class, but remembered she had mentioned she was bad at directions so he assumed she had probably just gotten lost.

Nathaniel had quickly realized he had grown a crush on this new girl. He was very annoyed when he heard his sister Amber start talking to him about 'some freaky chick' she had met that day. He had quickly learned Amber had meant Miss Thompson when she described the girl.

Nathaniel kindly asked her to shut her trap and then he walked off, into his room for the rest of the night to finish doing homework and to daydream. Miss Thompson certainly wasn't his normal type. With her piercings and her bright cherry red dyed hair. Nevertheless, she had completely overran his thoughts as he fell asleep.

Till tomorrow, we leave them with their dreams.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Well, there we go! :) I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of my story, I can't wait for you to tell me what you think!**

Castiel: Really? YOU MADE ME A FUCKING PERV  
Me: You know you enjoyed seeing those big tits ;P  
Castiel: -silence-

**Me: EXACTLY!  
Nathaniel: -sits in a chair pouting-**

**Castiel: -smirks- what, jealous mr goody good?  
Nathaniel: -blushes- NO! I'm just mad I was barely in this chapter..  
Me & Castiel: ….UH HUH suuuuuure.**

**Well! Please let me know how I did :) Thanks! See ya soon! :D**


	3. Castiel's Day

**Okay, so I'm so sorry it took so long, I'm writing this but it'll be updated when I get back home because I have no internet :( **

**Castiel: Yeah, well maybe you should've thought of that before being dragged to a different state. **

**Me: -glares- alright, just for that, you're the one who's getting the sex dream! **

**Castiel: What? Why? **

**Me: -smiles- because I make the rules! Well, dear readers, please enjoy and then review please! :) On with the show! :D LEMON DREAM, if you want, just skip the the end of the italics :)**

oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoOo

Dream:

_Castiel rolled over due to the light of morning gleam through his balcony curtains. Just as he was about to cover his face with his pillow, he noticed he was not in his own bed. 'looks like my room.. yet not..' he thought as he looked around the room. Suddenly he felt a movement and found he was not alone in this unknown bed._

_Castiel jumped slightly, looking over to his side. Only to discover a pale girl with short red hair laying next to him.. NAKED? He jumped off the bed, in such a haste he tripped and fell to the floor._

"Ugh.." he muttered, grabbing at his now throbbing head. His eyes widened slightly as he heard a slight giggle. He looked up to see a sleepy looking Shaydie smile down at him softly. "Uhh.. um! I swear I don't know how I got in your bed, I didn't do anything I swe-" he stopped as he watched her laugh a little more. 

"_Babe, what are you talking about? I let you in last night from the balcony remember?" Shaydie crawled down on the floor with him slowly, Castiel too still to do anything other than to watch her bare body, _

"_so be careful hunny, I think my Aunt is awake by now." Shaydie giggled crawling on his lap. Only then did he notice he had no clothes on either. He blushed as he felt her core sitting on his, now throbbing, member. _

"_Um..?" was all he could muster as he looked down between them. She followed his eyes to see what he wanted to say. She pushed herself closer to him, shivering slightly as she felt it push harder against her in between her legs. He fought a shudder of pleasure, blushing and gripping her hips. _

"_Why are you so shy with me babe?" she whispered in his ear, "after all, I quite enjoyed it as you fucked me last night. I think you can tell how much I enjoy your cock," he __nodded slightly, feeling her getting wetter right over her. Oh the temptation was so great. They heard a car leave from out her window, just then she bit him on the neck. Hard. All control was lost. He threw her back on the bed, climbing over her, scanning her body as he felt himself grow even harder, if even possible. _

"_Oh baby, be rough with me, I want you, now" she opened her legs slightly as he crawled between. He smirked, watching her quiver as he rubbed himself against her. Oh he was going to enjoy this. _

"_oh god, babe please no teasing.." her plea was unheard as he nibbled on her exposed neck, causing her to arch her back against him, clawing at his back with her nails. He could feel sore spots that must have been from the prior night. He smirked as she whimpered slightly. He moved, slowly going downward as he felt her twitch as he flicked a nipple with his tongue. Just as he thought of more ways to tease this young teen, he felt himself get thrown sideways, being crawled on top of. He looked up to see her shivering slightly, no doubt from her body's reaction to his previous actions, he smirked at her. _

_His smirk quickly disappeared as she shoved him into her wanting hole. He threw his head back, overwhelmed by the sudden tightness around his dick, grabbing at her hips as he heard her moan his name softly._

"_Uh uh princess, I'm in control," just as suddenly as before, he was on top once again, looking down at her face. He planned to tease more, but once looking into her lust filled emerald green eyes, his willpower was gone, he just wanted in. And in he went, quickly. Soon he was gripping her hips for balance as he continued to thrust himself into her body, fueled by the constant moans of "faster" and "harder" and hearing his own name through her lips, getting louder and louder, he was going to lose it soon._

_Just as he thought he might now last another moment, he heard his name being screamed as he felt her walls tighten around him as hard as they could be. He threw himself in as hard and as fast as he could and two thrust more he exploded inside her, making her shudder slightly as he filled her. _

_Both panting, they threw themselves back onto the bed, Shaydie laying her head on his chest. He smirked to himself as he could feel her body still slightly humming from his thrusts. He looked down at her to see she had been watching him._

"_what princess?" she smiled up at him, reaching closer, just as he thought she was going to give him a kiss, he felt a sudden slobbery lick go up his face._

In Castiel's Room:

"Ugh, Demon! Way to ruin an awesome dream," Castiel glared down, seeing his dog huffing up at him. He sighed as he felt his sheets slightly damp around his crotch. "of course.. it couldn't happen in real life anyways" he sighed, looking over at his clock. He jumped up. 'It's 8am already? How?" he silently cussed at himself as he threw on new boxers and some clothes. He had planned on pestering the red head from his dream on her way to school, though he never really went on time he felt it would be worth it.

"She's probably left by now ugh" he said to himself, walking out and locking his door.

"Who?" he heard a feminine voice from beside him. He smiled slightly as he looked over to see he hadn't missed her at all. His smile left when he saw her face though. Her bright eyes from the previous day were replaced with ones that almost seemed fearful. And her face easily said she didn't sleep well.

"Is something wrong Princess?" he looked at her, making her blush slightly.

"Uhm.. yeah, no problem, I swear." She tried to fake a smile but his look told her she didn't fool him. Shaydie sighed, "I got a reminder from my past, which if you knew it.. you wouldn't want to remember it either.."

Castiel had suddenly noticed, she was wearing pajamas still. "Are you not going to school today?" he took a step closer, but eased off as he saw her sink against her front door and look down towards her feet.

"No.. I don't feel well, my Aunt called in for me to stay home today.. I didn't think I'd have to alone though.." Castiel saw her face fall further at this. "Why, do you not want to be alone?" She quickly shook her head no. He couldn't believe the change in her from the day before. _'Something HAS to be wrong..' _he came closer to her slowly. "Listen, if you want, I mean I know we're not very close" '_you're not close at all!' _his mind yelled at him, "I'd be willing to stay with you if you're scared of something. Do you want me to?"

Shaydie was silent for a moment. Yes she thought he was cute, but she didn't really know him that well. _'On the other hand, if Kaito showed up, it would be better to have a __male around..." _She slowly nodded, answering him at last as she opened the door for him to come into her apartment.

Castiel stepped in, noting how similar yet different it was from his own.

"You seemed alittle rushed, do you want some food?" Just as Castiel was about to answer, telling her he was fine, his stomach growled at the both of them. It was silent for a moment then Shaydie started laughing loudly. "I'll take that as a yes! Come on, I can make you something unless you just want some cereal?" He looked at her like she was crazy, starring at her till she blushed then smirked at her.

"Duh, what man wouldn't want a babe to cook for him?" He winked at her jokingly as she smiled at him slightly.

She lead him to the kitchen where he saw it was spotless. "Daaang, nice place," he raised an eyebrow at her as she smirked at him. "Cooking is my thing hunny," as she said this simple word, flashbacks of his dream came back of them, fucking on her bed out of pure lust. She coughed slightly, confused as he kept starring at her. He stopped, blushing a little as he had to look away. He used the excuse of sitting down at the table as he watched her shuffle off into the kitchen, getting out bowls and whisks and other random kitchenware.

Elsewhere:

Nathaniel watched as the bell rang. He sighed as he saw no red head in his class. Again. 'maybe I should go see if she's okay.. she hasn't gone to a single class yet. I get out early today, so I'll go stop by her house'. Nathaniel continued to day dream as his teacher kept talking about what to expect in the year.

Back at Shaydie's house:

Shaydie finally finished cooking and as she turned around, she saw her company had disappeared. "Castiel?" she walked out into the living room, holding a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs mixed with some ham, potatoes, and broccoli. No one was in there. She looked to the stairs.

Up in Shaydie's Room:

"Hmm, a ferret huh?" Castiel muttered to himself as he walked in and noticed a little ferret starring at him. He went over to open the cage when he noticed some footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked over to see Shaydie walk into her room. He smirked as she walked in, "What's up Princess?" she sighed shaking her head. 'Guess he's not letting that go' Shaydie put the plate down on her desk, walking over to the cage.

"Hi Binx baby, how are you?" she smiled sadly, looking down as she opened the cage, watching as Binx ran up her arm and cuddled against her cheek.

"Binx? Where did that name come from?" Castiel sat on her bed, regretting it when he saw a thong in a hamper near the wall across from him. He forced himself to look away as she sat on a black and pink beanbag chair on the floor near his feet.

"I love her name," Shaydie pouted, petting Binx as she was curled up on her lap. Castiel laughed, smirking at her pout. His smirk softened slightly as she stuck her tongue out at him. "cute," she starred up at him for a moment, silent as they locked eyes. Shaydie turned her head down, looking at the sleeping figure in her lap. She looked up as she heard a flop. She saw an empty plate on the floor and a boy laying on her bed.

Shaydie stood up, put Binx away, and saw he seemed to have fallen asleep. She inched over, sitting on the side of the bed slowly and softly. She looked down at him, watching him for a moment. She jumped slightly as she felt his hand going up her thigh.

"YOU PERV!" She hit him with a pillow as he busted up laughing. He blocked his face for a while as she attacked him with a fuzzy black pillow. He grabbed her around her waist, laughing as she squealed as he pulled her down with him. He threw the pillow to the end of her bed. She blushed as he nuzzled against her shoulder. "Your bed is really comfy," he muttered as he closed his eyes. Shaydie blushed as she sat there, in his arms, as he dozed off slightly.

Elsewhere:

"Alright, have a good weekend class," Nathaniel came back into reality as he saw everyone get up to go to their next classes. He, on the other hand, will be going to Miss Thompson's home. 'I hope she's feeling well,' he thought as he walked out to his locker, his thoughts were interrupted by a skinny brunette girl who wore a little too much make up and a little too little clothes.

"Hiii Nathaniel. How are you today?" the young woman asked, pressing her back against the lockers, trying to expose her chest a bit more than she should. "Going home already?" she faked a pout, trying to look seductive.

"Yes, Miss Jones, I have only a half day today." He offered a polite smile as he looked over at the girl. He scanned her clothes. "Also, Miss Jones, those clothes are a violation of our school's dress code, I'm sure you are aware of that?" She smiled at him, taking his words as a form of play,

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Student body president, am I going to be punished?" she ended this with a wink. Nathaniel sighed lightly,

"I need to go Miss Jones, and you need to go to class." She walked closer to him, looking up at him with her murky brown green eyes,

"Why don't you make me Nathaniel," she put her hand over his chest, his smile fading. He removed her hand, moving it down to her side.

"Goodbye Tiffany," he said with all seriousness. She pouted as he left.

"Hey Tiffany! Was that the Prince?" Tiffany stopped and turned, finding one of her groupies, Brittany.

"Yeah, of course, I always talk to him." Tiffany flipped her hair over her left shoulder, Brittany looking nervous. "What's wrong, Britt?"

"Well, I heard that the Prince has been seen with another girl yesterday. Some new girl. Amber was telling me about her. She's some kind of wench! She has fake blood red hair, green eyes, and she has piercings! She looks like a punk or an emo or something. Amber says she was seen with the president first then after school with that delinquent, Castiel! She has to be up to something. And Amber said that when she tried to warn the Prince last night, he defended her!" Brittany breathed out quickly. Tiffany stared at her for a moment, getting angry.

"WHAT? Some bitch is after our precious Prince? She MUST be stopped." Tiffany punched one of the lockers, denting it slightly.

No one really knew how it started but their dear President had gained quite a fan club, even Amber, his own step sister was in it, every one of them was jealous of her. Her father had married his mother only two years ago, now she lives with the prince. Though it had caused her some annoyance, how would she ever be with him if he started seeing her as a sister? But Tiffany Jones was the queen of these obsessed teen girls. She was the oldest of them, a senior herself, even if Nathaniel was only a junior, she had fallen for him soon as she saw him.

Tiffany still remembered that day.

Flashback:

_She had to help out freshmen, as punishment for too many to count absences and tardies. She had been sitting on one of the ledges that looked over the courtyard of their school. When she heard a young male's voice behind her. _

"_Um, excuse Miss? Would you happen to know where a Mr. Ferris' room is? I'm afraid I'm lost." Tiffany was just about to turn back to yell at the idiot for getting lost when she stopped and saw him, his perfectly fallen blonde hair, like gold. And his eyes, as blue as crystal, his skin looking like it was rubber, looking so unreal as he was 'perfect' she thought. "Um, Miss?" he waved his hand in front of her face. She jumped back into reality._

"Oh! Um, yes, it's that way, but hey, kid? You know our school got rid of school uniforms last year right? What's with the button up and tie?" She watched the young boy smile.

"_I believe that if you dress for success, you'll get it! My name's Nathaniel and I plan to be the first student body president who is a junior, maybe even my sophmore year!" He exclaimed happily. _

_She smirked at him._

"_Oh yeah? Well good luck to ya kid," and with that, her feelings grew ever so strongly as the years went by. Sure enough, when he became a sophmore, he became the youngest student body president at the school. _

End of Flashback:

"We will find this girl tomorrow, and we'll do our research." Tiffany stated, annoyed at the thought of some whore threw herself at THEIR Prince.

"Yes Tiffany," Brittany agreed as they walked to their next class. Ten minutes late.

Back to Shaydie's Home:

Shaydie continued to poke Castiel in the cheek for about 5 minutes until she heard the door bell. Her eyes shot open. Was it Kaito? If so, what was she supposed to do? She looked at Castiel as he continued to sleep. He had, for some reason, woken up just to take his shirt and his belt off then went back to sleep. Shaydie blushed as she saw his chest rising and falling slowly. She wiggled out of his arms, tip toeing to her door and running down her stairs.

She peeped through her eye hole and saw a blonde haired boy. She was confused for a moment till she opened her door.

"Nathaniel?" Shaydie leaned her head to the side, confused. He fought himself not to blush at her short shorts.

"Um, hello Miss Thompson, I came by because I wanted to see if you were alright? You haven't been showing up to your classes.." he trailed off. Shaydie smiled slightly. 'Today's been a good day after all,' she asked if he wanted to come in, completely forgetting that Castiel was asleep up in her bed. Or so she thought.

Castiel awoke to find himself in her bed. Again. "But this time it's real.." he muttered to himself, stretching out on the fuzzy blankets. "She sure does like fuzzy things," he smiled as he remembered her little fuzzy short shorts. He heard voices from downstairs and became confused.

Shaydie walked Nathaniel into her living room and as they sat down on her couch she noticed he had a plastic bag with him. She felt herself perk up in curiosity. "What's in the baaaaag?" she nudged closer, forcing him to chuckle slightly.

"It's for you. I thought, maybe if you were sick, that I would bring you something to feel better. I hope you enjoy it Miss Thompson," Nathaniel smiled, opening the tied bag and revealing sweets. Shaydie gasped a little as she saw Reeses, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, chips, Snickers, and some plain Hershey's. She starred for a moment. Just as Nathaniel was starting to think it was a bad idea, he fell backwards on the couch as Shaydie tackled him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she screamed as she hugged him, not noticing his face quickly turning the color of her hair. She let go, giggling slightly as he sat back up. He laughed after a moment. Both went quiet as they heard a voice from behind them.

"What the fuck is pretty boy doing here?" Castiel glared from the hallway of the stairs, not caring that he was almost half naked. Nathaniel on the other hand, thought the worst thing he could of in this situation. Castiel, his enemy since grade school, was in the home of the girl he has quickly fallen for, half naked... WHAT THE FUCK? Nathaniel jumped up, walking to the door.

"I'm sorry, I-I- I didn't know you two were that close, I'll just, um, leave." He could feel his chest ache as he sped out the door.

"Nathaniel wait!" Shaydie ran after him, feeling like something she didn't understand had just happened. Finally she caught up to him to grab his arm and she swung him around, seeing hurt in his eyes. "What's.. wrong..?" She gasped for air, a look of worry covering her face. He watched her for a moment till she caught her breathe. A look of anger quickly covered his face

"Am I correct that Castiel just came down from your room, half naked? I'm very sorry Miss Thompson but I really didn't think you were a whore who would sleep with a boy you just met and you can do way better than that delinq-" SMACK! Nathaniel was cut off from a sudden burning on his cheek, with wide eyes, he looked down to see her crying and her hand red.

"For ONE, I am NOT that way, I have never had sex willing with a man before and TWO you shouldn't just think things like that! You DON'T know me and you didn't get any of the story other than that he had no shirt on! I let him over today because I didn't want to be home alone, I was scared, he lives next door and he saw me when I said goodbye to my Aunt. We were in my room and he fell asleep. He took his own shirt off, probably because he was hot, and he came down cause he woke up! I'm sorry, but I didn't think YOU were like that! Thank you for the gift, but please, try to keep an open mind!" and with that, and tears still in her eyes, Shaydie ran off leaving a regretful, and very confused, Nathaniel in the middle of the road.

Shaydie ran back to her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She looked up to see Castiel, sitting on her couch and munching on a Snickers bar. He was about to demand she tell him why the rat was there, but then he saw her shaking as she fell to the floor as she was crying into her hands.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" he asked as he came over, feeling his blood begin to boil. He sat next to her for a moment, not fully knowing what he should do. Finally, after 5 minutes of her failing to control herself, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Shaydie nudged closer, flashing back to when her own older brother used to do that, not even thinking of the red head in front of her.

"Pri-.. Shaydie, what happen? Tell me, please?" He tried to control his anger as he held her closer. She finally stopped crying and looked up at him.

"He.. he thought I was some whore! He thought that even though I JUST met you, he thought I had slept with you earlier. And then told me I could do better... I don't get it, why do you guys hate each other so much..?" Shaydie moved up, not noticing as she rubbed against an area where his jeans had fallen slightly, leaving his boxers to cover it. He noticed though, oh how he noticed, 'Just like in the dream.. bad timing!'

(Castiel: I hate you...)

He fought it off though, quickly more angry than before as what she said finally sunk in.

"Wait... he said you were a whore? I'll kill that bastard!" Castiel tried to get up, determined to go beat his ass, when he was pulled down to the floor again, "What are you-" he was stopped by a pair of lips on his own. He was surprised that he quickly jumped back. Soon regretting it. The moment his lips left hers, he wanted them back. He watched as she blushed brightly.

"I.. I'm sorry.. It's just, I find it sweet that you care that much already. He told me you were a delinquent and you look like it.. but you're very sweet, I like that you're here for me.. but I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that.. maybe you should go.." she rushed back up to her room, closing the door and curling up in her bed under the blankets.

"Um.. what?" Castiel sat there confused. 'wait.. she just kissed me..' he smirked as he started walking to her room.

"Listen, I know I'm awesome Princess, but you can't just do that then leave, it's not nice," Castiel said smiling as he walked into her room, he saw a bundle under the blankets, he walked over and grabbed the edge and yanking on it he yelled, "Ah ha!" she squeaked, trying to run to the other end of the bed, but too little late, he grabbed her by her waist again, yanking her back, a giggling mess. He threw her down on the bed, and jumped on top of her, his hands on her sides, her laughing as he moved his fingertips. His finger tips went over her hips, but with her wiggling around, he accidentally scratched her hips, and stopped moving as he heard a moan escape her mouth. He smirked, "What was that?" he laughed as she blushed and curled away from him.

"Nothing, it was nothing!" She said, burying her face into a pillow. He curled up next to her, snaking his fingertips over her hips again, scratching softly. He chuckled as he heard her fight back a moan. He heard a whisper. He leaned closer, "What?"

"Please.. stop.." she moved away as he moved closer. Being this close behind her, this was the first time he really saw her arms. They were covered in scars. He ran a finger over one of the newest looking ones and she moved her face out of the pillow.

"Why would you..?" she jumped up, turning away from him.

"Because I'm a freak.. I was raised to believe I was a freak and a waste of life. There's a lot that, I'm sorry but, I can't tell you.. not yet anyways.." She looked at a picture on the way away from her. A old picture of her and her brother. She fought tears from her eyes as she felt him come up behind her. She felt his forehead on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, I understand. Everyone has their secrets Princess." He left a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder and she smiled at the gester. Suddenly they heard a voice from downstairs.

"SHAYYYY, ARE YOU AWAKE HUNNY?" Shaydie turned quickly as she grabbed Castiel's shirt and belt off the bed, and his shoes off the floor.

"Here! You need to climb over the balconies to your room, is it unlocked?" Shaydie opened her balcony glass door. He nodded slightly confused, "Good" was all she gave him as she pushed him out.

"Alright, good bye princess," and with that, and a quick kiss that surprised both, Castiel jumped on his own balcony, before he went in, he winked at her then disappeared. She went back into her room, meeting a happy looking Aunt.

"Hello Shay, I see you were getting some air. So how are you feeling? Any better?" Shaydie nodded, yawning slightly. "Well here's the stuff you bought at the store, you must have left it downstairs by mistake. Shaydie smiled.

"Thank you Auntie, what's for dinner?" Shaydie said, hearing her stomach growl slightly.

"Some tomato soup, with cheese. No worries for your tummy!" and with that, Aunt Kori left Shaydie in her room as she went downstairs.

"That was close..." She muttered to herself as she lay back on her bed. She laid there, and sighed happily, his cologne was all over her bed. She smiled as she rolled over but she stopped and noticed something on her bed. She had a male's under tank top on her bed. "It must be Castiel's.. looks comfy..." Shaydie looked at it for a moment then smiled as she pulled her own shirt off and her bra and threw on his shirt. She was right, it was comfy. She soon fell asleep.

Elsewhere:

Nathaniel sat in a park, on a swing by himself. What the hell had he been thinking? She must hate him now! He hit his head on the chain of the swing, groaning at the thought of how he acted earlier, why must that bastard Castiel bring out the worst in him?

As he walked home, he decided he would make it up to her the following day. She seemed happy before he ran off.

In Castiel's Apartment:

Castiel walked around his apartment, frustrated with himself. "What the fuck happened? I'm so confused!" he punched his wall, getting a bark from Demon. "Sorry, boy.. it's alright." Castiel sat on his couch, laying his head into his palms, trying to think.

'I can't do it, I can't be with a girl.. not again.' With a heavy heart, Castiel made the decision that he needed to drop this game.

He wouldn't be hurt again...

Meanwhile, Shaydie was in a peaceful sleep, thinking of the day she just lived.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

OKAY, soooo this was Castiel's day, next will be Nathaniel's. But will his little fan club ruin it? ;) Wait and find out! :D Let me know what you think, thank you!

Nathaniel: ...I really don't know what to say about this...  
Castiel: For once.. I kind of agree with pretty boy..  
Me: Oh you know you liked that dream, I saw the drool!  
Castiel: -beet red- I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Castiel did ;)  
Castiel: SHUT UP!


	4. A Day Gone Wrong

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry it's taken so long! My laptop randomly decided to finally turn back on! So, as we all know, this is Nathaniel's day out with Shaydie. Will Nathaniel get to relax and have some fun? Or will some uninvited guests ruin it all? We'll find out ;) Review and tell me what you think, thanks! :) Now on with the show! :P  
Castiel: It's a story, not a show, idiot.**

**Me:..Well maybe it should be!  
Enjoy!**

**OoOoOo oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO**

Shaydie woke up to silence, it was Saturday so she didn't have to get up and go to school today. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw it was 8:30am. '_I wonder if Auntie is home..' _she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms up over her head. She squealed slightly, jumping as her phone went off. She picked up the loud device, answering it despite the fact she couldn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Shaydie yawned again slightly, rubbing her head. She's not much of a morning person on the weekends.

"Um, Miss Thompson?" Shaydie recognized who it was from what he said, though his voice sounded odd over the phone.

"Nathaniel? How'd you get my number?" She heard him laugh nervously. She smiled slightly.

"Well, truth be told, I kind of took it from your school folder. I wanted to call to apologize, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday, I was just upset. Me and that del-" "Castiel, his name is Castiel" Shaydie interrupted him, remembering how hurt she felt yesterday. He slowly went on, "Right, Castiel. We don't get along. At all. And to see him there, thinking what I thought, I was hurt.."

"Why?" Shaydie asked, confused.

"Well, I don't really know how to say it quite yet.. I hope you can understand. But, also, I called because I was wondering if you'd like to go and hangout today? I'll make up for yesterday, please let me Miss Thompson. Would you like to today?"

Shaydie was silent for a moment, Nathiel waited, nervously. "Okay.. Why not?" Nathiel smiled, thanked her and after making their plans on where to meet, they hung up.

Shaydie got up fully and went to take a shower. After which she changed into a light spring dress. The green and blues on the black dress really flattered her curves, but she didn't want to show off too much so she put a white short sleeve shirt underneath the low cut spaghetti strap dress. She slid on some simple flats and did her make up. She did her hair, grabbed her bag then walked out her front door. She walked slowly, wanting to make sure she didn't get lost. She hadn't even been to the city park yet but her and her aunt had driven by it before. _'Once..' _she thought to herself sighing slightly.

**Elsewhere:**

Nathaniel was getting ready in his room, when his step sister came in. "Oh big broooother, mom and dad just left so I thought maybe," she sat on his bed smiling, "that we could spend some _quality _time together?" She tried to look innocent while Nathaniel inwardly sighed, knowing what she meant. Amber didn't quite understand she's his **sister **now.

"I'm sorry Amber, but I have plans with someone already," he could practically hear her disappointment. "What, are spending **more** time at the school?" she pouted, "you know, you work so hard as it is Nathan." He grumbled, knowing she fulling knew he hated when people shorten his name.

"No, actually I have plans with a girl from school," he laughed lightly as she sat there with her mouth just hanging open. "WHAT?! You never date anyone, I don't think you've **ever **had a girlfriend!" His laughter slowly grew louder. "STOP laughing! It's not funny! Who is she?!" Nathaniel almost told her but then remembered how Amber already didn't like Miss Thompson.

"I don't think that's any of your business and I need to get going so farewell sis," and with that, Nathaniel practically ran out of the house laughing to himself.

**Back with Shaydie..**

Shaydie had just sat down on a bench in the park when she heard the chimes of the ice cream cart, "ooooo yummy," she looked through her purse to try to find some money when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Thompson, how are you this fine day?" She looked up to see a smiling Nathaniel. She smiled back and closed her wallet that she finally found. "I was just looking to see if I had money for ice cream haha but now that you're here, we can hangout. What did you have planned?" He sat next to her on the bench, "by the way, I think this is the first time I've seen you without a tie," he looked down at his open button up shirt with a tank top underneath and jeans. He was about to apologize but was cut off, "I like it." She smiled, inwardly laughing as he blushed and turned away.

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breathe. "Soo have you eaten yet?" She shook her head, "alright then how about we go get some food? What do you like, asian, fast food, deli?" she put her finger to her bottom lip as she thought for a moment.

"How about we grab some deli sandwiches and eat in the park? Then we can get some ice cream? It's such a nice day, I would love to spend it outside!" He smiled, nodding and leading her off to the nearest deli.

**In Nathaniel's Home..**

"Yeah so I checked our house phone's caller ID and he called that red headed freak this morning! He must be out with her today UGH!" Amber practically screamed in the phone fuming. She was talking to her friends (more like minions..). "So, anyways, we need to go out and see what we can do," she smiled an impish grin.

**To Castiel! **

Castiel swore under his breathe as he stepped outside into the sunshine, Demon running passed him. Time for a walk and Demon knew it! He started walking towards the park when he saw a pair of people walking across the street, into a deli. His little redhead and that damn prissy stuck up. _'He must be trying to make up for what happen... Prick has a lot of nerves...' _Castiel kicked the wall of the building next to him then kept walking til he was across the deli. He looked in as he walked by to see how she was acting. She seemed nervous, uncomfortable almost.

Castiel felt a tug on the leash then it went limp, "Shit!"

It snapped and now Demon was running straight into the deli. No doubt because he saw Shaydie as well.

He crossed the street as Demon made it through the doors.

"Demon!" Shaydie squealed as the big dog ran up and started licking her hand happily. "Hey big boyyy," she leaned down smiling and petting the dog as she saw Castiel walk up, looking slightly ackward.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to interrupt your date. Come on Demon," and with that Castiel grabbed Demon's collar.

"You should really control that mutt better," Nathaniel sneered, "but of course a delinquent like yourself would name their dog 'Demon', how crude.." Castiel stood back up, inches from Nathaniel's face as Shaydie looked from one to the other nervously. Not one of the three notice when Amber and her minions walk into the deli.

"Call me a delinquent all you want, but at least, unlike you, I've never made a girl cry.." Shaydie could hear the growl in Castiel's voice.

"You guys... please don't.. not here..." neither seem to noticed her pleas.

"And you don't think I felt horrible about that?! That's why we were here, I wanted to make it up, and we were going to spend a nice day together, but noooo you had to come along!" Castiel gripped onto Nathaniel's shirt, about ready to sock him in his pretty boy face when Amber shoved Castiel, "NO! You can't hit him!"

Castiel fell into some waitress who was trying to calm everyone down and knocked her tray over, spilling three milkshakes and an ice tea on top of Shaydie.

Shaydie screamed as Amber and her friends laughed. She made a run out the door after Amber took a picture with her phone. "Shaydie wait!" Both Castiel and Nathaniel yelled, only Nathaniel got blocked by Amber and her friends trying to convince her to stay. Castiel, with Demon by his side, ran out the door after her.

**Elsewhere..**

Shaydie had ran back to her house and ran inside, locking the door before running upstairs, in tears. She tried to calm herself down as she went into her bathroom to shower. She heard frantic knocking but ignored it as she walked into the hot water, sighing in relief as she felt everything melting away.

She was rubbing her cherry blossom shampoo in her hair as she heard someone slamming on her bathroom door. She screamed until she heard the voice from the other side of the door.

"Shaydie! God damn it you had to keep running huh?!" Castiel growled, crossing his arms.

"How the FUCK did you get in my house?!" she screamed, covering herself. Then smacked her forehead as she realized it was stupid because he's not even in the room.

"You left your balcony unlocked. I hopped over. Finish your shower, when you're done we need to t-" "Please just go home Castiel! I don't feel like seeing anyone right now.. please?" There was silence for a minute as she just heard the water hit the tile floor.

"Fine," he sighed, "but will you come out to the balconies tonight? I want to talk to you."

She agreed and he left.

OoOoO oOoOo

Shaydie got out of the shower and walked into her room, feeling a lot better. She sat on the side of her bed and grabbed her phone. She should really call Nathaniel and apologize for running off. _'He didn't come after me though like Castiel...' _she sighed and hit the redial anyways.

~Ring ring~

"Miss Thompson?" Nathaniel practically jumped at the phone.

"Yeah.. hey. I'm really sorry for running out like that, but I kind of needed to wash off hehe.." she felt so awkward, "I don't know why you guys get so hostile so quickly.."

He sighed on the other end of the phone, "it's a lot more complicated than you think Miss Thompson.." she was really starting to hate that no one was telling her anything.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you at school okay?"

Nathaniel frowned, this didn't go anywhere near how he thought it would. "Alright Miss Thompson, have a nice evening," he offered warmly. He could hear her laugh lightly,

"I will, and you too. Bye." and with that they hung up. She was about to drop the towel and change when she remembered how Castiel got in. she walked over, closing the curtains and locking the door. Then she changed, going downstairs to find something to snack on, it was already 3pm and she hadn't eaten at all yet.

_'I wonder what Castiel wanted to talk about..?'_

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Okaaaay so that's it for now! Please tell me what you think and I promise it won't be as long before I update the next time! ^_^

Castiel: this story is just so... odd.. I hate you

Me: D:  
Nathaniel: Be nice, you dick

So who is everyone voting for? ;P also, what's Amber going to do with that photo that everyone seemed to forget she took? Hehe find out next time!


	5. Oh the drama!

**Okaaaay so as I said before, I plan on updating more frequently from now on!  
Castiel: (reading chapter) God! Why does this always have to be dramatic?! **

**Me: SHUT UP! No spoiling!...Where's Nathaniel?  
Castiel: (Snickers)  
Me: Where is he?!**

**Castiel: I gave him to his fan club**

**Me: Oh fuck... may god have mercy on his soul**

**Anywaaaayyyyss... Let's just get on with the story shall we?  
Fan girls being bitches and boys (looks at Castiel) fuck up some shit haha!  
Castiel: Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! By the way, for you guys who wanted Nathaniel to have his own little 'fantasy', hope you enjoy it ;)**

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo

Amber and her friend Brittany ran to Tiffany's house. She was going to LOVE this picture! Oooh and what else they found when the bitch ran out of the restaurant. The girls ran straight up to Tiffany's room, knowing she'd be there.

"Tiffany! You'll never believe what happen!" Tiffany jumped off her bed as the two girls ran into her room, gasping for air.

"Where were you? Did you ever find that girl?" Tiffany sneered as she thought of that redheaded freak. Brittany squealed as she pulled her phone out and got the picture to show Tiffany.

Tiffany looked to see a picture of Shaydie on the floor, covered in chocolate milkshake, looking like she was about ready to scream. Tiffany smiled, "oh this is too good, it's hilarious."

Amber reached into her pocket and held something up, "she also dropped this on her way out, such a rush she must've not even noticed," Amber smirked holding up a heart shaped locket. "Looks important." Tiffany smirked.

"Perfect."

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo

Shaydie looked around her room, throwing things everywhere. _'Where is it?!' _She could feel her anxiety rising. She couldn't find her necklace anywhere! That's the only thing she has left of Dillan...

She fell to the floor starting to cry. She could have sworn she wore it today. She always wears it...

Shaydie cried for about two hours before finally calming down. She decided she must have misplaced it, it had to be somewhere in here..

"_We need to talk later.." _Castiel's voice rang through her head.

"Oh yeah.. I might as well go wait, maybe someone will finally tell me something around here.." Shaydie walked out onto her balcony, pajama pants and Castiel's undershirt. She quickly got bored so she decided to go onto his balcony, sitting on the railing and waited..

**Inside..**

Castiel was walking around in his living room, trying to figure out how to tell _Princess _he couldn't deal with any of this. He sat down with his face in his hands and sighed.

He can't deal with being showed up again.. after all, all the girls pick that bastard Nathaniel.

He stood up and walked up to his room, dreading every step. He opened the balcony door to see a pair of emerald green eyes fall onto his own, instantly making him calmer.

Shaydie smiled shyly, "Hey! Uh, so you wanted to talk?" He tried, and failed, to swollow the lump into his throat...

**With Nathaniel..**

Nathaniel had returned to find his parents still gone. No surprise there.. thankfully Amber was gone as well. He was so happy when Shaydie had called him, but the call didn't last long and he went up to his room and laid down on his bed. This day was a complete disaster. He hadn't hoped for much today, just to spend a nice day with a nice girl... then _MAYBE _a kiss.. He smiled at the thought.

Nathaniel slowly started to drift off only to dream of that same girl.

_It was early that morning and Nathaniel was getting ready to go meet up with Miss Thompson. He was very excited. _

_Nathaniel walked to the park to see her waiting on a bench, wearing a pair of mini shorts and a tank top. He felt himself blush slightly as he looked at her long silky looking legs. Nathaniel felt the urge to rub them but quickly shook the thought from his head._

"_Hello Miss Thompson! What a wonderful day, isn't it?" He smiled as she looked up at him, she stood up and smiled back._

"_It's very pretty.. but um, do you think maybe you'd like to hangout at my house today? I have some um.. chores I have to do while my Aunt is out for the day." It looked like she was up to something.._

"_Sure Miss Thompson! I'd be perfectly willing to help if you need any," she almost looked like she was smirking as she led him back to her home._

_Shaydie had left Nathaniel in the living room, saying she had to grab something from upstairs._

_Nathaniel was starting to feel a little unsure of what she was doing when he heard a voice, _

"_Hey Nathaniel, could you come here for a moment? I need some help.."_

_He walked to the stairs and as he looked up his eyes widened as his jaw hung loose. _

_At the top of the stairs was Miss Thompson... in nothing but a corset, some stilleto heels and a smirk on her lips. He felt as his blood rush to his face. And well.. somewhere else too._

"_Miss Thompson?! What..?! I-.." He was silenced when she simply put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. _

"_Come here," he slowly climbed the staircase, not sure what was happening. 'THIS CAN'T BE REAL'. Just as he got to the step below her, she put her hand up, running it over his cheek softly and slowly. "You seem like such a good boy, there must be a part of you that wants to do something.. naughty?" With that she pulled him up, pressing him to the wall and kissing him. _

_All the while Nathaniel was too stunned to even think properly, he finally came around once he felt her pressing closer, her breasts against his chest. He tried to push her off being gentle, "Miss Thompson? I-" she huffed, blowing some of her bangs out of her face. Shaydie spun around and stood in her doorway._

"_Listen, mr student body president, I'll give you a choice. I'm going to lay down on my bed," she started untying her corset slowly, "and you can either come in here with me. OR," letting the corset fall to the floor, leaving her in just her thong and heels, "you can leave. I'll see you at school and we can pretend none of this ever happened." She winked at him and disappeared into the room._

_Nathaniel felt like he was about to start hyperventilating. He's never even seen a woman naked. Well until just now.. What does he do? He may be seen as 'perfect' to everyone at school but hell, he's still a teenage boy. _

_He took a deep breathe, trying to calm his nerves. He'd made his choice._

_Into the room he went.._

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo

"Castiel, is everything okay?" Shaydie cocked her head to the side, she'd never seen him nervous before. It didn't suit him well. He sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Listen, after seeing you with him today, I think it'd be better if I just.. got out of your way. You may be new around here but you'll find out quickly I'm more trouble than I'm worth.." she looked confused for a moment. As she tried to open her mouth, he cut her off, "tell me, since you've been here, has anyone talked to you? Other than the pretty boy." She thought about it for a moment then slowly shook her head.

"Exactly, people don't go near me and if you're near me, they'll abandon you. People are mean Princess, and I'm not making you go through that. You'll be disliked for awhile from those fan girls but you'll be fine after they get over it." Shaydie sat there for a moment, letting everything sink in. Something clicked in her head.

"Wait a minute.. who said I even liked him?! And you can't tell me who to be with, I'm my own person remember?" She stood up and took a step closer but stopped when he pulled father away. "There's something you're not telling me.. Castiel who is it I let into my home when I was terrified? I-" "Yeah, you trust me to be in there but I didn't even know why!" He scowled as he pulled away from her hand reaching forward.

She sighed. Shaydie didn't think she'd have to explain this to anyone here.. at least not so soon.

"You want to know what was wrong?" He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine.. The reason I was so worked up was I got a text last night.. from a boy that I never want to see again. Hell I wish he would burn in hell!" Shaydie started to shake and had to quickly calm herself down. "His name is Kaito. Kai for short.. We moved here to get awa from things in our old town.. at first we moved to get away from my father.."

She sat down, leaning against his railings. "This will take awhile," she looked at him as he sat in front of her, watching and listening.

"I started my freshmen year not knowing anyone except for my best friend Toya. But I didn't know him til later on.. Well everyone kind of outcast me. Like what you were saying. I KNOW people are mean. I was mocked every day. But one day, I met Kaito. He was very.. sweet at first. I thought he was perfect and jumped for joy when he asked me out." Castiel scowled a little, "this is relevent, be patient. Anyways, we dated for about a month until I noticed there was something a little.. off about him. He was a rich boy, and his parents gave him everything he wanted. But he was always bored, I would come over and he'd be in the backyard, always thinking. He tried to move fast but I thought he understood when I told him I wasn't ready for a physical relationship." Shaydie looked into Castiel's eyes, a sad hurt feeling in her eyes.

"I was wrong."

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo

_Nathaniel was quickly overwhelmed. He lay on top of her, not really knowing what to do. They were making out and from the noises, oh god the noises she's making, he thinks he's doing okay. _

"_Ahhh, fuck.." he bit his own lower lip as Shaydie slowly started rubbing his boner through his pants. She smirked when he cussed, "Aw, and here I thought you were a goody goody. Well, we'll see how dirty you can be," he groaned as she started biting at his neck, flipping them over. He put his hands over her hips as she straddled his lap, ravishing his neck. _

_He leaned his head back, eyes closed as he started shaking. His eyes shot back open as he felt her hands going towards his belt, tugging on it. _

_'This is it..' He felt as if his entire body was shaking as she undid his pants. He looked up as he noticed she had stopped moving. And was just watching him. "What.. what's wrong?" he looked up as she smiled. _

"_Tell me what you want me to do," he blushed at even the thought of being dominant. He mumbled something. "What was that? I didn't hear you." She smiled._

_He could feel his cheeks burn, "Suck on it.." He breathed out, watching as she smiled a mischievous grin, pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees. He steadied himself on his elbows and watched as she slowly lowered down, he couldn't help but to twitch a little when she slowly, teasingly started kissing up the side of his dick. He could feel it practically pulsing he was so hard. _

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo

Castiel couldn't believe what he had heard. He had heard of rapes happening with creepy old men but it's hard to believe it happened between two teens. "So, he went to jail right? Or at least juvie or something?"

Shaydie was on the verge of tears but fought to push them back. "No.. he got off with a misdemeanor because his parents hired the best lawyers in the state.." Castiel starred at her for a moment, dumbfounded.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?! That's fucked up!" Shaydie couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, and well he text me last night saying he knows where I am. But I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore. If you really want to ditch me, fine! You know why I don't trust people anymore. Bye.." Shaydie jumped over the railings to her own balcony, leaving a very confused and hurt boy alone on his balcony.

"I'm so sorry.. it's for the best though.." he sighed, talking to himself as he walked into his room.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

_Nathaniel gripped the bed covers, moaning. How could anything feel **this **good? Shaydie was busy bobbing her head up and down as Nathaniel moaned and fought the urge to shove his hips up. He groaned as he felt her lips leave his dick. He looked up to see her moving back up over him. He thought for a moment and smirked at her. Shaydie gave him a questioning look before squealing slightly as they were flipped over._

"_Oh did someone decide he wanted to be in control now?" She arched her back pressing her breasts against his chest as he grind against her, her thong the only thing in the way. "Oh Nathaniel, fuck me," she pushed her hips up as he reached down and pushed his hand under her panties, teasing her clit lightly. He loved to watch her whole body shake, knowing he was the cause of it all. _

_He ripped her thong off, pushing a finger in her pussy. 'It's so tight...' he heard her whimpering underneath him. Smiling he asked, "what?" _

"_Go in, please baby.." She pushed herself onto his finger more, moaning softly. He smiled as he kissed her softly, ignoring her whimpers as he removed his finger. He pushed into her, gasping as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_He slowly started pushing in and out, moaning as she bit his neck. He goes faster, listening to her moans as he feels her getting tighter around him. _

"_Ah! Fuck, I'm about to.." he groans loudly as she tightened around him, cumming. He goes as fast and hard as he can, getting closer and closer. _

_He was just about to finish when she leaned into his ear, whispering, "Cum for me ba-_

"NATHAN, I'M HOME! TIFFANY AND BITTANY ARE HERE TOO!" Nathaniel jumped off his bed panting. Amber was looking in from his door, "oh, were you taking a nap? Sorry bro, didn't mean to wake you up." With that she left.

He looked around and flopped back down as he realized it was just a dream,

"God.. damn.. IT!" he rubbed his forehead, remembering what actually happened that day.

All three of our friends were laying in their beds, thinking the same thing

"Today was horrible."

**OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO**

**Sooooo there's that one! :D What do you guys think? I feel weird about it but I don't know haha**

**Both boys: -silence- **

**Castiel: What.. THE...FUCK?!**

**Me: OH SHUSH!**

Review please, I feel like something is off if any of you think you might know what, please tell me haha thanks I hope you enjoyed it :) 


End file.
